It is known in the prior art to provide a self-lubricating auxiliary bearing with a failure indicator as shown by U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,783 of M. E. Rall. A rotatable shaft is normally supported by a main bearing and upon failure of that main bearing an auxiliary bearing member including a self-lubricating sleeve becomes engaged by a runner carried by the shaft. The resulting movement of the runner and shaft in relation to the auxiliary bearing sleeve operates to provide an alarm indication of the main bearing failure.